forsakenempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Unification
Occurring roughly 300 years ago, is an important event in Monovan history and is considered the starting point of modern time. The Unification began when the then-ruler of the Water Kingdom Noren Snow unwisely assaulted Delatrax in full force. His forces (About 40,000 strong) were defeated by the Fire King Gosnik Vakiiel's 1st, 4th,and 5th legions (A total of 18,000) in and around the city. Having seen the Water-King's defeat, and their imminent doom should the Fire decide to counter-attack; The Water Kingdom, or rather a majority of them, bent the knee and declared fealty (loyalty) to their would-be conquerers. Gosnik, now having the world's largest army and kingdom, took the opportunity and saw fit to bring the entire planet under his banner, whether it be through force, negotiation, or assassination. Each kindgom/government eventually joined the Vakiiel Kindgom within 7 years, all except for the Inculta Empire. The Inculta Empire fought against the Vakiiels for 4 years before a peace-treaty was signed, effectively ending the bloodshed. Conflict arises over succesion. By now the planet should have been, in theory, at peace. This was, however, not the case as many of the old-world (Before the Unification; B.U) leaders had perished either via combat, old-age, or assassination. Which led to countless civil wars over who had rights to the throne. The Vakiiels didn't have enough manpower to keep the peace in each of their other 5 districts (The Incultas had no problem doing so themselves). High-King Gosnik then appointed 5 leaders, one person from each conquered kingdom that shared his views and coincided with his agenda, to lead their respective districts. These people he brought to power through military might, slaying any who spoke out against them. The districts had effectively been conquered, a second time. The New-Age rulers ( After Unification; A.U) and their heirs were set. Turning the Vakiiel Kingdom into the Vakiiel Empire. Through the Peace by Power method, Emperor Gosnik Vakiiel had ended the countless deaths of the Seven Kingdoms, and the minor glories that drove them. The Monovian Empire With the peace-treaty between the Inculta's forces and the Vakiiel-led forces signed. The Vakiiel Empire transitioned to the planet-wide empire known as the Monovan Empire. Gosnik the Great, as he later came to be known, was assassinated by Earth-District seperatists at the 5th nameday celebration of Daso Vakiiel in an attempted rising of the Earth District. The self-stlyed Earth Kingdom's Reclaimers were put down in 19 days, any earth-born officers that survived the conflict, those that weren't executed, were pardoned on the condition that their children/families were to be held hostage, serving as wards, scattered throughout the districts, the wards were assigned positions amongst members of the royal families. Such as stewards, squires, soldiers, etc.. The purpose of them being wards/hostages of other great houses being that hopefully they would grow to be honorable and loyal to the Empire, unlike their predecessors. Which ushered in Daso Vakiiel as Emperor, at the age of 5. The first boy-Emperor in history, millions doubted his ability to rule, millions were proven wrong.